Doug (film)/Credits
Full credits for Doug. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Alloy Entertainment / Lord Miller Production A film by Tim Hill Doug Closing Directed by Tim Hill Produced by Leslie Morgenstein Phil Lord Christopher Miller Chris Meledandri Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Chris Meledandri Nicholas Stoller Story by Phil Lord Tom McHugh Fred Newman Chris Phillips Constance Shulman Frank Welker Doug Preis Guy Hadley Genesis Rodriguez and Randy Newman as the narrator Executive Producers Ted V. Miller Christina Steinberg Janet Healy Edited by William J. Caparella Director of Photography Phil Méheux Music by Henry Jackman Michael Giacchino Crawl Art Cast TBA Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO Second Unit Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED CG, Compositing and FX Supervisors SCOTT CHAMBERS SABINE LAIMER YANN LAROCHETTE JASON LAZAROFF CORNELIUS PORZIG GLEN SHARAH FRANCOIS SUGNY SEAN NOEL WALKER Shots HEATH BAKER JASON S. BARLOW ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM TREVOR BRYMER ROBERT BYRNE MIGUEL CARBALLAL RICHARD Y. CHANG ANDREA CHRISTIE TOMMASO CORONA CHRISTOPHER J. DEAN ZACHARY W. FREIBERG JASON GALEON NICHOLAS MICHAEL GROBLER CHRISTY E. S. HEELAN SEONA HWANG INJOON HWANG NICHOLAS ILLINGWORTH HANSOO IM LUCAS JANIN MANFRED KRAEMER KEN LAM VICTOR MINGZHI LAM JUAN PABLO LAMPE LORENZO LAVATELLI JACYS CHENG-YU LIN VALERIE LUMB JENS MAARTENSSON SHAHID MALIK VAIBHAV A. MARATHE INDAH MARETHA GIORGIO MARINO DONALD MCCORQUODALE MATHEW MONRO SAMUEL J. MOSES BRENDAN NAYLOR VASILIS PAZIONIS DAVID PICARDA AMARNATH PR ARUN RAM-MOHAN MURALI RAMACHARI RYAN ROGERS CHRIS RUSSELL MATHIEU SAUVAGE ANDREA SCIBETTA GIANFRANCO SGURA MARTIN ANDREW SIMCOCK CAMERON SMITH EVA SNYDER MICHAEL SOLON FLORENT TAISNE BEN THOMPSON EMILY VAILLANCOURT JEAN-BAPTISTE VERDIER SÖREN VOLZ BASTIAN WARTENBERG MARK C. WILLIAMS BLAKE WINDER Motion Leads SIDNEY KOMBO-K JERRY KUNG PAUL RAMSDEN GEOFF TOBIN ROCKY VANOOST Motion JON ALLITT NINO KRISTOFFER C. ANICETO KRISTIAN M. ANTONELLI MIKE ASLIN SVEN AßMUß SEBASTIAN BADEA JULIE A. BAINES EMIL BIDIUC JEAN-SIMON CHABOT RYAN CRONIN SIMEON DUNCOMBE KEVIN ESTEY KATE FORREST TOBY M. HARUNO JIM HATIBARUA ALEXANDER HEWITT HUY HO MICHAEL MORGAN BENJAMIN MULOT GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR. IGNACIO BAYARDO PEÑA MAHAMADOU SAKO JEFF STRUTHERS ISAAC HAISWEE TAN DAN TAYLOR ELAINE WU Optical Leads DANIEL ASHTON AARON CUBIS AGNES GOULD KOSTA LAGIS EDDIE SORIA Optical STAN ALLEY SCOTT BAXTER AMANDA BEROS RYAN BROOKS BEN TAYLOR BRYANT ANDY BURMEISTER ALICE COLLINS HARRY M. W. FISHER PHILIP FRASCHETTI HAMISH HILL LISA HOOPER DANNY JONES STEPHEN KARL RACHEL LAURENSON SHAUN MARNEWICK DANIEL MEIGHAN JAMES POLLARD BEN POWDRELL SIMON QUACH RAYMOND RODRIGUEZ PETER SALTER RAPHAEL THIERY DANIEL THOMSON DENIS TRUTANIC Asset Leads MARK HAENGA BEN KILGORE JAMES OGLE KRISTINA RUSSO JUSTIN STOCKTON Assets SHAMUS BAKER JAMES J. BELL DEREK BRADY DJORDJE CAKOVAN LESLIE CHAN GIUSEPPE CHISARI CRAIG D. CLARKE LIAM FARNHAM MATT FITZGERALD LARS GROEGER LAYNE HOWE CAJUN HYLTON KENNETH JOHANSSON BRADLEY JOHN CARLOS LIN JAMES MOORE DAN POOL SIMON RIDDEN MIGUEL CASTRILLO RUIZ JUSTIN STEEL JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN SHIHMING TAY ADRIAN TSANG ALONSO VARELA FRASER JOHN WILKINSON NICHOLAS WILSON STACY M. YOI Look Development KWANG THENG AW MIKE BAIN KATHLEEN BEELER STEVE CRONIN NIKOLAY GABCHENKO CHRISTOPHER GEORGE DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI LON KRUNG SWEEKIM LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT QUENTIN MEDDA EMILIANO PADOVANI JUNG YUN PARK CARLES PILES YANN PROVENCHER PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI Concept Art GINO ACEVEDO DANIEL BENNETT AARON BLACK BARRY KEENAN NICOLE LETAW MICHAEL PANGRAZIO MICHAEL SMALE IMERY WATSON Production TOM AINGE-ROY JONATHAN BAKER JANELLE BELL MOSS BOWERING-SCOTT ANDY CAMPION ANNA-LENA CARL RACHEL COHEN SARAH COWHEY JARROD SEAN CROSSLAND FRANCES DAWSON EMMA MARIE DOUGHERTY MATTHEW DRAVITZKI HAYDEN ELLIS CHLOE FEODOROFF JANE FLETCHER ASHLEIGH FLYNN ANNALIZA BORBA GOULD STACY HARDING MIA HIPPY JEREMY HOLLIS COURTNEY HOOPER SOPHIE INGRAM JAMES E. KNOWLES LILY LAWRENCE ROBERT MCDOUGALL KAYLA E. MILLER ELEANOR MORRIS DREW NIELSEN VICKI O’HAGAN MARGAUX PEACH EMILY PEAD JESS AMELIA PLATT EZMAE REID GREG SANCHEZ OLIVIA L. SHANKS RIAAN UNDERWOOD Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers PHIL BARRENGER KRISTIE BRESLIN SANDY COCO TAYLOR RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE SAMANTHA HAINES MATT MUELLER NICKY MUIR MARCO REVELANT MARIKO TOSTI JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments MICHAEL ALLERBY MARY ARGUE MICHAEL JAMES BURBOROUGH ELAINE CHONG CHRIS EDWARDS LUKE FURNESS DAVE GOUGÉ CHARLOTTE GRAY MARTIN GRÖZINGER RICHARD A. HAINES JOHANNES HANIKA PAUL HARLING TIMOTHY M. JONES LIBOR KLIMEŠ SALLY MAINLAND DANIEL MARWICK TIM A. MILSTEAD AMY MINTY GABRIEL PAGE NIALL RYAN JORGE SCHWARZHAUPT LUCAS SLEBOS CHRISTOPH SPRENGER PARIS JADE WEBSTER BRIAN EVERETT WELLS SAM B. WILTON SARAH ELIZABETH WOOD DAVID WRIGHT JASON J. YANG Visual Effects and Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC VFX Digital Artists ALI ABDELHAK REBECCA ANDREWS ELIAS ATTO RYAN BASA MARCUS BAIN ALESSIO BERTOTTI AEVAR BJARNASON JAMES BLEAKLEY TIM BOX PAUL BRADDOCK ALEX COBLE TOM CHANNELL CHRISTIAN LIK SHAN CHU LARA COLLINS NICHOLAS CROSS CHRIS DAVIES ARCHIE DOWELL ANNA FRASER DOMINIC FEMIA SAM CODY GODFREY TOBY GRIME WILL HACKETT MIKE HOLMES MICHAEL HARKIN SAM HOH JOSH HULANDS MASHA JUERGENS DANIAL KHAN KIERAN LIM STEFAN LITTERINI MARCIN MAJEWSKI SAMUEL MANISCALCO JORDEN MARTIN STEPHEN MIDWINTER NORAH MULRONEY DANIEL NEES MARTIN NEWCOMBE PHINNAEUS O’CONNOR EAN KEAT ONG PAUL PERROT TIMEA NG MATTEO PETRICONE SHANE RABEY JONATHAN RAVAGNANI SEBASTIAN RAVAGNANI MATT ROE CRAIG ROWE CORIN SADLIER JACOB SANTAMARIA RICHARD SKELTON ALEX SMITH MAX STUMMER ELEANOR SUTTON GEETA THAPAR NORI TOMINAGA RYAN TRIPPENSEE BEN WALKER PREMA WEIR PAUL WAGGONER TOM WILLEKENS MITCHELL WOODIN BEN WOTTON MATTHEW WYNNE ANDREW XU Production Support AARON BARCLAY ZOE DIAMOND MICHAEL DE CARIA RACHEL DEANE LUKE EMROSE ALEXANDER HOLCOMBE NICK HORE MEL JONES KRISTA JORDAN PATRICIA KUNG ANTOINE ROILLE BRYAN SMITH ANTHONY TAN KYAN WOODPOWER IVANA ZIVKOVICH Stereo Services by PRIME FOCUS WORLD Stereo TDs ISAAC GUENARD CHARLIE LUCE LUKE GRAY ROBIN EMERSON THOMAS CASTELLANI PIYUSH JAIN Stereo Production Team JILLIAN TSAI KATE ELUM ANNSH PATEL STEPHANIE CHAN TYLOR MAURER Stereo Editorial Team LEWIS SONNY MENGA DEBAJIT BARMAN SHENYAN LIU WES WELCOTT BRYCE GARDINER STEVEN ROSTE JORGE JIMENEZ JAHAN ZEB LUCAS BAKER Stereo Leads KAT KELLY RIO HARRINGTON MATTHEW LUTES PETE PELISEK DAMIAN KARWOWSKI BRENDAN LLAVE DANIEL CARPENTER GEOFFREY HARLOS Stereo Artists Team ALVARO ZENDEJAS BILLY SMITH BRIAN MCCANN BRITTANY WETZEL DAVID SERRANO ELDON DERKSEN EMMANUEL GUEVARRA ERIC MITCHELL ERIK CLASSEN IAN WHITE IPYANA PONDER JAMIE MOGGACH JARED BONIN JASON NEGREIF JIMI CLARK JOSH SWANSON JUAN CARLOS FERRA JUSHUA PROVIDO KAN NYUGEN MICHAEL JIMINEZ MICHAEL MANSUETO MIKE ACCETTURA MIKE VERHAEGHE MURAT AYASLI NATHAN BEHMLANDER NICOLE NAGATA NISHANT NARANG OWEN CARTAGENA PABLO WANG RICKY LU RINO GEORGE ROB MAISONET ROBERT REATEGUI STEVEN KONG VENKAT RAJU WESSLEY SUMMERS Cyber Scanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks CODY CAMERON SANDRA LOPEZ KELLY ASBURY GARY RYDSTROM CHRIS MELEDANDRI ROB LETTERMAN Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits